


A Moment of Peace

by KianRai_Delcam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Clone Wars, Friendly duel, Gen, Jedi Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianRai_Delcam/pseuds/KianRai_Delcam
Summary: Kit Fisto and Plo Koon go to spar in the Room of a Thousand Fountains alone when they stumble across two certain Padawans. Mentions of lekku arm wrestling and cheesy holiday greetings.





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for taara-ji on Tumblr for Alien April by JediFest!

Solemn was to be the mood of the day in the Temple, or so it seemed. As such, a lone Kel Dor Jedi Master stood brooding in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, his mind reaching past the cascading water of the fountains around him, past the prepossessing foliage around him. He reached out into a galaxy divided by war, troubling in the fact that the dark side lingered in all aspects of it. Absentmindedly, his touch lingered on the men under his command, affectionately known as his “Wolf Pack”, to reassure himself. Despite currently being on a rotation block on Kamino, he found himself constantly concerned for their well being, something a few of his fellow colleagues on the Council disapproved of. “It is nearing attachment” or so they said. Plo Koon saw it differently.

The Master is jolted out his reverie by one of his aforementioned colleagues, albeit one that normally agreed with him on such matters. As he turns to greet his new guest, he secretly hopes that his rebreather hides any shock he felt at their arrival. This abnormal lack of awareness was unbecoming of a Council Member after all.

“I didn’t scare you, did I, Master Plo?”

Kit Fisto’s blasted grin is wide and knowing, indicating that the question was largely rhetorical. “I assure you, Master Fisto, you did not.” If Kit could see behind his rebreather, he would see a Kel Dor’s version of a smile. Nonetheless, Plo allows his amusement to leak into the Force around, light and airy.

The Nautolan nodded, his large, smiling sable eyes warring with his otherwise neutral expression. It was an admirable attempt at the famous dignified facade the Jedi were supposed to possess. Yet, just as Kit was not fooled by Plo, neither was the opposite true. “Consider it revenge for the Life Day holocards of you and your ‘wolf pack’ last year. I know I’ve told you this before, old friend, but ‘Howl About We Celebrate’ was not your finest moment.”

The resulting chuckle that escapes the normally stoic Kel Dor is deep and short, “Master Yoda seemed to disagree. Now come on, you are late for our spar.”

The pair turn to a path lined with smooth, white pebbles to head to a more secluded location, ideal for a private spar away from the prying eyes of awestruck younglings and astonished Padawans. With so many Jedi Knights and Masters gone to fight, they struggled to find what they considered to be “awesome” match-ups for their viewing pleasure. The area the pair was heading to was near the middle of the room, surrounded by Alderaanian willow trees with a soft, sentient-made brook bubbling through the middle. It was a haven for Jedi Masters, its location only known by members of the Council.

As they approach the line of trees, a soft burst of laughter nearly stops the pair in their tracks. Plo Koon would recognize the laugh from anywhere. He first heard the sound on Shili, when he presented the owner of the voice with a small flower from the plains. Before entering the clearing beyond the trees, Kit and Plo share a glance before going to face Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee.

Ahsoka and Barriss are joined by the droid R2-D2, who beeps happily as Ashoka pats the top of his dome. “And so Artooie showed me this spot, where Anakin and Master Kenobi spar.”

The young Mirialan’s blue eyes are inquisitive, her tone polite. “While this area is quite beautiful, I just don’t understand why they wouldn’t spar in the dojo? I’m sure it would be more proper if they did.”

Ahsoka rolls her eyes in a manner very different from her friend, “You don’t know Anakin then. He isn’t exactly proper like Master Unduli. Besides, they don’t like sparring in the senior dojo, too many-”

“Younglings and Padawans?” Plo’s eyes are raised, wrinkling his face, while Kit crosses his arms in mock severity.

Both girls jump visibly, turning around to face the Jedi Masters. Barriss is the first to respond with a formal bow, followed by a muttered “Masters” before nudging Ahsoka to do the same. “Padawans,” both Masters intone, their deep voices conveying a hint of mirth.

“We were just leaving Masters, if you would excuse us,” Barriss grabs her younger friend’s arm, the remaining bruises and cuts on Ahsoka’s skin from Geonosis a sharp reminder that these two embarrassed teenagers were acting as commanders in a war.

Kit observes the marr on Ahsoka’s skin and drops all pretenses of false discipline in favor of a more friendly approach, “Last I checked, there isn’t a rule against Padawans in here. Besides, Master Plo and I were about to spar, if you wish to observe? I imagine you have been bored since your masters are currently away.”

“I believe, Master Fisto, I was actually about to spar. You were about to lose,” Plo teases lighty.

Kit is undeterred, and his responding smile speaks just as loudly as his next words, “Yeah, and I arm wrestle with my lekku, right?”

Both girls relax and laugh, sitting back down to watch the two Jedi Masters spar in a rare moment of peace.


End file.
